legendarygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Slayer
Slayer Events include a Boss Arena, Event & Trophy Collection, Event Store, and Store Packs. *Slayer Events go on for 6 days and include a variety of features. *It's highly recommended to join a Guild especially for a Slayer Event you're participating in. 'Slayer Information' Slayer is a very active and hectic group event. Multiple players and guild members will be constantly taking down bosses at certain times of the day, so plan your attacks wisely. *Co-ordinate times and members that will be taking down the boss during the day/week. __TOC__ 'Slayer Multiplier' In every boss battle during the event Slayer heroes will deal increased damage based on their multiplier. *There are 7 Slayer multipliers possible: 2x / 3x / 4x / 5x / 10x / 13x *Some 3★ to 5★ capped heroes are given a temporary 2-3x multiplier during the event. *A 1-4★ Slayer Hero has a 2x multiplier. *A 5★ Slayer Hero gains a 3x multiplier. *A 6★ Slayer Hero gains a 4x multiplier. *New Slayers from Store packs have a 10x multiplier or 13x for the Legendary Hero. Slayer multipliers at the end of every Slayer Event will be reduced. *Any new 6★ Slayer Heroes will be reduced from a 10x multiplier to 4x. *The single new Legendary Hero with a 13x multiplier will be reduced to 5x. *The featured 3★ to 5★ capped heroes with a 2-3x multiplier will be removed. A Slayer hero multiplies the damage done to a boss by it's multiplier. For example a 6★ Slayer like Sigrid with a 4x multiplier will deal 4x the damage to a boss with any dark 3-chain match. 'Boss Arena' You can fight between 5-8 bosses in the arena, and 4 of those will always be guild bosses. *You can rally up to 5 friends or guild members to battles for a Rally Bonus which doubles the amount of trophies you earn if at least 1 of them join and attack the boss. 'Boss Keys' You can use keys you earn from sending friends on missions to fight the bosses. *Key Missions take around 8 hours for 5 keys. *You can also buy 5 boss keys from the event store daily for 5 event medals. *It costs 1 key to attack, or use 3 keys to attack with a 5x damage and HP boost. 'Infinite Keys' To get infinite boss keys and guild keys there's a simple loop. *'Lv.41 guild bosses start to reward 1-3 boss keys.' #Defeating an Inferno Featured Boss rewards up to 6 Guild Keys for using 3 Boss Keys. #*You can earn up to 27+ Guild Keys for getting the MVP reward on Inferno Featured Bosses. #Use the 6 Guild Keys to Attack/Tag 6 Inferno Guild Bosses that rewards 3 Boss Keys. #You now have 18 Boss Keys, and if you continue to fight Inferno Featured Bosses and Attack/Tag Inferno Guild Bosses with 3 Guild Keys you'll earn a limitless supply of keys. #*Attacking/Tagging a Inferno Featured Boss with 3 Boss Keys is basically how to start the loop, since you get double or more Guild Keys in return. There are 2 Main Roles during Guild Bosses #'Tagger:' If you can't deal much damage only use 1 key to tag guild bosses. #*Using 1 key to enter the battle then immediately quitting battle is called "Tagging". #*Your goal is to tag as many bosses as possible and rally high level Featured Inferno Bosses to the guild for attackers to finish off. #*You can occasionally use 3x keys if your team is strong enough to deal a decent amount of damage. #'Attacker:' Use 3/9 keys for the 5x damage boost if you are an attacker. #*If you are an attacker you either have a Gem Generator Team or Intensity Team. #*Your team should be able to do billions and defeat the guild boss in 1-3 attempts max. #*Attackers can get many guild keys from scoring the MVP rewards on Featured Inferno Bosses. 'Boss Information' There are 4-12 bosses in the arena which you can battle. Each boss has a time limit of around 2-12 hours, and if the time runs out and the boss is undefeated they will escape. *During a boss battle you have 20 seconds to deal damage or defeat it. *Every time you kill a boss there's a chance to spawn another boss of a higher level or featured boss. Bosses spawn randomly sometimes as well. *When you attack a boss you have the option to rallying other players to help defeat the boss and earn more rewards. *As soon as any player finds a boss and damages it a certain amount their boss becomes public where you can battle it or rally others to battle. *Be sure to make use of Slayer multipliers, and have heroes on your team that have skills to counter/dispel the bosses defensive skills. 'Boss Name Tags' There's a number of different boss name tags including: *Guild, Inferno, or Guild Inferno. *Boss tags are important especially ones tagged with Inferno. 'Boss Difficulties' There are 2 boss difficulties which you can encounter. #'Regular Bosses': Have 10's of millions of health and are fairly easy to take down. #'Inferno Bosses': Have 100's of millions of health or billions if it's an Inferno Guild Boss. #*They cost 3x Keys (Regular Attack) or 9x Keys (5x Damage Boost) to attack. #*Rewards from them are massively increased and they are the main source of Guild Keys. 'Types of Bosses' There are 5 types of bosses in the arena. 'Featured Boss' The featured boss is a unique boss that is rarer than regular bosses. *There is only 1 featured boss hero which you can find after Lv.20 Solo Bosses. *The featured boss will always be the affinity featured that week. Same as Guild Bosses. There are 4 different Featured Boss Tiers you can find. #'Featured Boss (Gold Rewards)' #*5 Medals, +Solo/Guild Trophies, +Guild Keys, +Hero/Relic Coins, +Gold #'Inferno Featured Boss (Gold Rewards)' #*15 Medals, ++Solo/Guild Trophies, ++Guild Keys, ++Hero/Relic Coins, ++Gold #'Featured Boss (Platinum Rewards)' #*5 Medals, +++Solo/Guild Trophies, +++Guild Keys, +++Hero/Relic Coins, +++Gold #'Inferno Featured Boss (Platinum Rewards)' #*15 Medals, ++++Solo/Guild Trophies, ++++Guild Keys, ++++Hero/Relic Coins, ++++Gold 'Solo Boss' You are the finder, so it's free to attack with 1 key. Solo bosses can be any of the 5 affinities. *Attack with 1 key and immediately leave the battle to keep the boss hidden from public attacks. You can rally either friends or guild members to help you take the boss down without worrying about a public random players 1-shotting or doing high damage to your boss for MVP rewards. *When you deal enough damage the boss will automatically become visible to the public random players. *You can rally guild members or friends for extra help and trophy rewards. *If you defeat the boss without any help you will earn a lot more rewards for yourself. 'Friend Boss' Your friend is the finder, and they rally you to attack. *It's recommended to attack a friends boss because it guarantees you extra trophies for rallying. 'Public Boss' A random user is the finder, and if they don't defeat the boss after their first attack the boss become visible for public random players to attack. *Regular Bosses: Try to deal the last hit so you can get a free attack from getting the last hit key, and rewards as well. *Inferno Bosses: If you can't defeat the boss in 1 try with 3 keys then just attack and quit the battle immediately. Rally your guild members or friends to battle to earn the rally bonus and take down the boss. 'Guild Boss' All Guild members are rallied whenever a new Guild Boss is available after being defeated. *After any Guild Boss is defeated another will spawn that is auto-rallied to all guild members. *Guild bosses are always 1 affinity which is featured that week. *Guild bosses only include Participation Rewards for everyone. *'After reaching Lv.41 Guild Bosses you will start to receive 1-3 Boss Keys as rewards.' 'Guild Boss: Types & Rewards' There are 4 Main Guild Bosses: Hero Bosses, Warden Bosses, New Warden Bosses, and Mysterious Challengers. Each boss has an Inferno "Twin" except the Mysterious Challenger. *Stars (★) represent millions of the amount of rewards. *Some rewards may vary depending on your current level of Guild Bosses. *The examples below are for bosses capped at level 191 (Day 5). 1. Hero Boss (296M HP) - Silver Rewards (Tier 1) *Rewards: 5 Medals, 233★Guild Trophies, 0.72★Solo Trophies, 43k Gold, 4 Hero Coins, 2 Relic Coins. 1a. Inferno Hero Boss (296M HP) - Silver Rewards (Tier 2) *Rewards: 15 Medals, 933★Guild Trophies, 2.8★Solo Trophies, 129k Gold, 12 Hero Coins, 6 Relic Coins. 2. Treasure Warden Boss - Platinum Rewards (Tier 1) *Rewards: 10 Medals, 1 Boss Key, 342★Guild Trophies, 7.2★Solo Trophies, 43k Gold, 16 Hero Coins, 16 Relic Coins 2a. InfernoTreasure Warden Boss - Platinum Rewards (Tier 2) *Rewards: 30 Medals, 3 Boss Keys, 1368★Guild Trophies, 28.8★Solo Trophies, 129k Gold, 48 Hero Coins, 48 Relic Coins. 3. New Warden Boss (1.977B HP) - Platinum Rewards (Tier 1) This boss is the new Warden added as a leaderboard reward in the Event. *Rewards: 10 Medals, 1 Boss Key, 342★Guild Trophies, 7.2★Solo Trophies, 43k Gold, 16 Hero Coins, 16 Relic Coins. 3a. Inferno New Warden Boss (1.977B HP) - Platinum Rewards (Tier 2) *Rewards: 30 Medals, 3 Boss Keys, 1368★Guild Trophies, 28.8★Solo Trophies, 129k Gold, 48 Hero Coins, 48 Relic Coins. 4. Mysterious Challenger (1.977B HP) - Platinum Rewards (Tier 1) This boss rarely appears and is typically a Light or Dark Affinity. *Rewards: 10 Medals, 1 Boss Key, 342★Guild Trophies, 7.2★Solo Trophies, 43k Gold, 16 Hero Coins, 16 Relic Coins 'Guild Boss: Levels' Every day of the event the guild boss max level will raise by ~20. *'Event Day 1:' 131 Level Cap *'Event Day 2:' 151 Level Cap *'Event Day 3:' 171 Level Cap *'Event Day 4:' 191 Level Cap *'Event Day 5:' 200? Level Cap 'Boss Rewards' There are 5 different boss rewards which you can earn. #'Participation': Awarded to all players who attack the boss. #*'Rewards:' Event Medals, Guild Trophies, Solo Trophies, Gold, Relic Coins, Hero Coins, and Keys. #'Rally': Awarded to all players who joined the Boss from a Rally. #*'Rewards:' The same amount of Guild Trophies and Solo Trophies for participation. #*Rallying or joining a rally from a friend/guild member will essentially double your trophy rewards. #'MVP': Awarded to the player who deals the most damage to the boss. #*'Rewards:' 5x the amount of Solo Trophies, 3x the Guild Keys, 80% of Hero Coins, and the same amount of Guild Trophies and Relic Coins all based on Participation Rewards. #*For your own bosses and public bosses this is the reward you want to aim for. #*If you have the UR Event Hero and can deal massive damage then you should be able to reach Global Rankings on the Leaderboard if you are actively killing bosses. #*If you can't get MVP then leech or 1-key every boss battle and immediately leave, or try to get the Finisher reward. #'Finisher': Awarded to the player who deals the final killing blow. #*'Rewards:' 1 or 3 Boss Keys (the minimum keys used to attack the boss), and the same amount of Guild Keys from Participation Rewards. #*If you manage to land the final blow on multiple bosses you essentially get free rewards. #'Finder': Awarded to the player who found the boss. #*'Rewards:' 1 or 3 Boss Keys (the minimum keys used to attack the boss). 'Event Collection' Every Slayer Event offers an Event Collection. This is particularly appealing for free-to-play players, who can earn decent rewards for participating. There are 4 different Collections to complete during the Event. Most players can obtain up to the 2nd collection rewards free while pay-to-play players who get lucky and spend a lot of $$$ to get the UR Event Hero can get the 3rd/4th Collections. *'1st Collection:' Rewards a 3★ Event Hero (Example: Cleric Gerin). **Requires 1-3★ Evolution Materials. **It used to require a specific 3★ hero, but it's easier now so you can dust most 3★s. *'2nd Collection:' Rewards a 4★ Shield (HP), and 4x 4★ Materials for the Event Hero. **Requires the 4★ Event Hero, 2-4★ Evolution Materials, and X amount of Solo Trophies. *'3rd Collection:' Rewards a 5★ Shield (HP), and 4x 4★ Materials for the Event Hero. **Requires the 5★ Event Hero, 4★ UR Event Hero, and a lot of Solo Trophies. *'4th Collection:' Rewards 1, 4★ Soul of the featured Legendary Hero that event. **Requires the 6★ Event Hero, 5★ UR Event Hero, and 6★ Unique Event Hero. 'Trophy Collection' Occasionally there will be a Trophy Collection available during a Slayer Event. *You can earn more 1-time rewards by defeating Inferno Bosses to collect Inferno Vials. *Rewards include Shards, Gold, Essences, Heroes, Gems, etc. *You earn trophies after every Inferno Boss you defeat, and the amount of trophies is greater for higher level Inferno Bosses. *After defeating 500? Inferno bosses you'll be able to claim the final Trophy Collection reward. **The final Trophy Collection reward is a valuable 4★ Legend Relic for one of the 5 starter Legends. 'Event Store' The Event Store has many great items you can spend Event Medals from Crusade or Bosses on. Every 24 hours certain items in the store are restocked. You can spend Event Medals to purchase Heroes, Potions, Shards, Wisps, etc. *Always buy the daily refresh of 5 Boss Keys for 5 Event Medals. Each item has a set max number of available items in store. For example you can only buy 25 Longenite Shards before the item is no longer in the shop. After the 1st day of the Event an Event Relic is released. You can use Relic Coins to buy Relic Boxes that give you materials to upgrade the Event Relic to 6★s. You can use Hero Coins to purchase Hero Boxes that give you materials to evolve the featured regular and UR Event Heroes. You need to get lucky opening Hero Boxes or craft a 6★ material from 20 5★ materials to evolve the UR Event Hero to 6★. The Relic and Hero Boxes will increase in cost after a certain amount of them are bought. After 16, both packs will include a Giftbox to trade or send to guild members. 'Event Leaderboards' There are 3 different Leaderboards which all offer their own rewards for an Event. 'Solo Leaderboard' The bracket you are competing in with others random players in your League during the Event. Solo Leaderboard Leagues There are 4 different Leagues in the Solo Leaderboards you can be placed in. *'Top Squires Rewards:' 4★ New Warden, 500 Gems, 30k Gold, 10 Event Potion Is **There are ? brackets available in Squires League, low competition. *'Top Knights Rewards:' 4★ New Warden, 4★ Hero, 750 Gems, 200k Gold, 20 Event Potion Is **There are ? brackets available in Knights League, medium competition. *'Top Kings Rewards:' 4 & 5★ New Warden, 1500 Gems, 100k Gold, 5 Event Potion IIs **There are ? brackets available in Kings League, high competition. *'Top Legends Rewards:' 2x 6★ New Wardens, 5000 Gems, 200k Gold, 15 Event Potion IIs **There are 3 brackets available in Legends League, very high competition. Solo Leaderboard: League Promotions *'Promoted:' To the next league if you place in the Top 5 Players of your Current League. *'Neutral:' You will stay in the same league if you place between Rank 6-99. *'Demoted:' You will be demoted to the previous league if you place below the Top 100. 'Guild Leaderboard' The bracket your Guild is competing in with all Guilds who are participating in the Event. *'Platinum I Rewards (1st)': 7200 Mana, 75k Gold, 1500 Gems, 400 Dust **Platinum Catalyst Crate, Platinum Hero Crate, Platinum Relic Crate **'Guild Leader Only:' 5 Platinum Crate Gifts, 1 Gold Crate Gift, 1500 Gems *'Platinum V Rewards (6-10th)': 4400 Mana, 75k Gold, 1500 Gems, 100 Dust **Platinum Catalyst Crate, Platinum Hero Crate, Platinum Relic Crate **'Guild Leader Only:' 1 Platinum Crate Gifts, 5 Gold Crate Gift, 1500 Gems *'Gold I Rewards (11-20th)': 4000 Mana, 50k Gold, 800 Gems, 80 Dust **Gold Catalyst Crate, Gold Hero Crate, Gold Relic Crate **'Guild Leader Only:' 5 Gold Crate Gifts, 1 Silver Crate Gift, 800 Gems *'Gold V Rewards (51-60th)': 2600 Mana, 50k Gold, 800 Gems, 30 Dust **Gold Catalyst Crate, Gold Hero Crate, Gold Relic Crate **'Guild Leader Only:' 1 Gold Crate Gifts, 5 Silver Crate Gift, 800 Gems *'Silver I Rewards (61-90th)': 2400 Mana, 35k Gold, 650 Gems, 30 Dust **Silver Catalyst Crate, Silver Hero Crate, Silver Relic Crate **'Guild Leader Only:' 5 Silver Crate Gifts, 1 Bronze Crate Gift, 650 Gems 'Global Leaderboard' The bracket everyone is competing with all players in the game during the Event. *Top Platinum Rewards: 2x 6★ New Wardens, 2x 4★ Hero, 4000 Gems, 125k Gold, 15 Event Potion IIs *10th Platinum Rewards: 2x 6★ New Wardens, 2x 4★ Hero, 2400 Gems, 98k Gold, 6 Event Potion IIs *11th Gold Rewards: 6★ New Wardens, 2x 4★ Hero, 2300 Gems, 95k Gold, 5 Event Potion IIs 'Battling for Top Ranks' They key is to be actively participating and earning rewards for everyone as a group. #Quickly defeat Guild Bosses up to Lv.40 to start getting Boss Key rewards for everyone. #*Co-ordinate who will defeat bosses at different times during the day. #*Kill bosses that don't reward any keys ASAP, so your guild can get ones that do. #Make sure everyone who can't deal much damage tags the boss (1 Guild Key then instantly quits). #Look to see how many players are online that time and use that as a guide on whether or not you should kill bosses or start killing bosses. #*If the maximum amount of players matches how many players then start killing quickly. #Have as many players as possible rally every boss after Lv.40 up to the daily Level Cap. #*'Note:' The level cap raises at 8pm EST or 5pm PST daily up to a max of 200? #*It's a good idea to have everyone to Rally at the time the level cap is raised to maximize points, or whichever time most players can come on after that point. #Realistically it's impossible to have 30 members rallying every boss, but the top guilds on the event leaderboards are either close to it or very co-ordinated/dedicated with $$$. #*This is one of the most time consuming events and can take hours and hours to do everyday. #*If you can't deal enough damage and can only tag guild bosses, you can do some other activity while tapping buttons mindlessly to enter and quit battles. 'Store Packs' There are several different packs available during a Commander Event. *You can read about them on the Store Packs page. Category:Events